Battle Heroes X: S01E01
"Zack and Julius" also known as Pilot is the first episode in the Preschool Saga of Battle Heroes X and the first episode in the Battle Heroes X series. It revolves around Zack and Julius (hence the title) meeting and becoming friends. Episode Battle Heroes X: S01E01. SAGA 1: SCHOOLS. "Zack and Julius." Julius, an Eevee, was waiting outside for the bus to show, afraid. It was his first day of school and he was scared of messing up. Suddenly, a Kabuto was walking up to the "bus stop." Other children were moving away from him since the sight of a Kabuto nowadays isn't very common, in fact, most of his species are extinct and the Kabuto had to spend much of his day in the daycare. He walked up to Julius, thinking that he probably wasn't scared of him. Julius turned and noticed Zack. "H-hi..." He started. "I--I'm Julius..what's your n-name?" "I have no name." He said, grimly, already from first sight he seemed pretty sad even though none of the children could see his facial expression. "Nice to meet you, though, Julius." "What's wrong? Y-you seem sad.." Julius replied. "I-I guess it's just living with the fact that no one likes me." He stammered. "I thought maybe people would like me because I'm a Kabuto and that would leave people really excited that this person isn't extinct, he's great but it isn't like that." He sighed. "But, at least I get to go to school, I can meet some new friends... like you Julius, if you want to be my friend." He issued. "You don't seem like a bad person. I'll be your friend.." Julius said, smiling at the Kabuto. Suddenly, the bus arrived and the kids piled on. The Kabuto followed the rest of the kids with Julius following. When he had gotten onto the bus, the bus driver had given him a glare that the Kabuto had ignored, but it was a clear sign he wouldn't do well with the reception he was getting from everyone except Julius. "Hey, sit here with me!" Julius said, patting the empty seat beside him. The Kabuto jumped up high enough to land on the empty seat. "So, Julius, uh, what's school, exactly? I'm not really taught much at the daycare." "Well...my mommy says that it's where kids go to learn and sutff. Y'know, for the future..." Julius replied. "Cool." He said. "What do we learn?" "Umm..Math, English, and science, I guess.." "Oh, uh, okay, what school are we going to?" "Preschool Academy.." "Sounds real expensive, doesn't it?" "Yeah, but it's really not. Academy just makes it sound like it costs a lot of money.." Julius said as he looked through his backpack for a book. "I see." Suddenly, the bus came to a complete stop. "Ok, kids, everyone out." The bus driver said, the kids filing out of the bus. Julius got up and waited for the Kabuto. The Kabuto then went out of the bus and went inside of the Preschool Academy building. Julius followed him. "So I guess Math is first." He said. "Alright." The Kabuto responded, heading into the Math classroom. Julius walked in also. "Ok students. Welcome to your first day at Preschool academy. Let's get everyone's names starting with...." The math teacher looked around then pointed to the Kabuto. "Ahh...you. Come up and tell us your name." "I have no name." the Kabuto said. The other students giggled at what seemed to be the Kabuto probably ending up in the time out corner. "Of course you do, kid. Just say it." The teacher replied. "I don't have a name, that's the truth." the Kabuto said, getting a bit angry. "Well until you tell me your name, get in the time-out corner. He angrily moved over to the time out corner. "You will stay there until you state your name, young man." The teacher glared at the Kabuto. before turning to the other students. "I have no name!" The Kabuto shouted angrily. "Do not raise your tone like that, Kabuto. Now go to the principle's office this instant!" The teacher said. "YOU JUST CAN'T LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT I DON'T HAVE A NAME, CAN YOU!?" the Kabuto shouted at the top of his lungs. "That's it!" The teacher said, taking the Kabuto by his arm and dragging him away. "Uhm....his name is Zack!" Julius said, to the teacher quickly. The teacher stopped in his tracks, then looked at Julius, then at Zack, then let the Kabuto go. "See how easy that was? How you're friend just said it? You're lucky. I got my eyes on you..Zack." Zack turned to Julius and nodded in appreciation for his act. The two then headed back to class. The day progressed until finally, it was lunch time. Julius and Zack exited class and headed for the cafeteria. Zack sighed. "Thanks, man, you really helped me out there." "No problem, Zack. That's what friends do for each other...help." Julius replied, opening the door to the cafeteria. "I owe you one." He said, following Julius. Julius took a seat at a table and took out his lunch box, opening it and taking out a sandwich. "Want some?" He asked Zack. "Yeah." He accepted. "I ain't got no lunch." Soon, the day ended without an eventful thing going on at all, everyone exiting school. Julius walked out with Zack. "So...wanna come to my house and play with toys?" He asked. "The daycare won't allow that..." "W-why not?" "They just won't, else I'll just have to stay in your home forever." "Ohh...well, I'll see you later, Zack." Julius said as his mom came to pick him up. "Bye." He said, walking away to go to the daycare The End. Category:Battle Heroes X Category:Battle heroes X: Season 1 Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Japanimation Studios